


give me another chance?

by awastedream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa didn't see or hear anything about Iwaizumi for almost five years and one day he sees a child that around five or four years old that has green eyes just like iwaizumi's on the street and he has no doubt about this child is iwaizumi's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me another chance?

I'll rewrite this


End file.
